


Double Chocolate Cookies

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Argo Cafè [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: Luke and Annabeth need new hands at the cafè. When Percy shows up for his interview, they had no idea just what they'd be getting.





	Double Chocolate Cookies

Luke was thankful that he was in the back room baking instead of dealing with the crazy crowd outside. Of course he was glad that his business was successful, but he was extremely grateful that he was allowed to hide back here. Now Annabeth on the other hand...she was dealing with a working interview out there in the fray. With a huff, Luke picked up a large tray of mini pies and put them into one of the large ovens, already warm. Those would a little while, so he started decorating some of the simpler treats. He had no talent for decorating really, that was Rachel's job, but even he could dust powdered sugar over tarts.  
  
The kid here for the interview - Percy if he remembed right - came to the back and requested more of the double chocolate cookies and assorted coffe grounds. Luke nodded, "Well the cookies are going to need and few more minutes to cool, but the coffee and teas are all over here." He gestured to a shelf of boxes, all labeled clearly. Percy thanked him and picked through the boxes, quickly grabbing what he needed. Luke watched Percy leave, arms ladden with bags. He noted efficiency in which Percy apparently found what he needed and filed it away to tell his wife later.  
  
After the promised few minutes, Percy came back for the cookies. Luke already had them on a display tray and handed them to Percy, "I hope no one was waiting for them too long."  
  
"Oh no, just one lady who assured us she understood." Percy smiled and took off before Luke could process the fact the he was already comfortable enough here to talk without formalities. Well, at least there would be no break in period if he was hired.  
  
VDoPV  
  
When the end of the day came, Percy left with thank yous for the opportunity and a hopeful heart. To be honest, Luke too hoped that Percy would get the job. He was easily leagues beyond the other person they considered for the job. He cornered Annabeth in the front once the doors were locked and they were alone, "Percy did well,"  
  
"He did; I'm honestly surprised. I haven't seen this place that busy in a while but he handled it like it was a regular thing." Annabeth titled her head to the side, letting her husband kiss at her neck.  
  
"He was also comfortable. He wasn't afraid to talk to me. I'm impressed." Luke gave her a squeeze around the waist before letting go to to finish cleaning up.  
  
Annabeth watched him go back to the kitchen area, enjoying the view before following. "He remembered what coffees I needed."  
  
"He gathered it all pretty quick once I showed him where they were." Luke pulled three large baking sheets from the special dish washer to put them away.  
  
"Will and Reyna both thought he did wonderful. Very attentive to the customers. " Annabeth smiled brightly, "I think it's easy to say that Percy will be receiving a promising call."  
  
"Agreed. You ready to go?" Luke dropped his filthy apron in the wash bag. Annabeth nodded, "Very." On her way out, she snagged a few of the double chocolate cookies from the case.  
  
VDoPV  
  
Three days later, Percy and Jason were manning the front while Luke worked in the back. He could hear them argue in friendly way, trying to one up each other in the way that guys do. Luke couldn't help but smile at it all. Occasionally, a customer would come in and it would be quite for a few minutes. At one point, Luke heard the treat case rattle but when he investigated, neither would tell what exactly happened.  
  
Annabeth stopped by shortly to see how Percy was doing. "Percy, how's your first day going?"  
  
"I love it. Already I've seen several people I know. And Jason is great, couldn't ask for a better tutor."  
  
Jason gruffed at that, hiding his grin. Luke came from the back and looped an arm over his wife's waist. For a split second, he swore that he saw Percy's face fall. It was gone as quick as it came and that had Luke wondering if he'd seen it at all.  
  
"He is doing really well on his own guys, don't let him give me all the credit." Jason commented, sipping from his cup of water. He was used to his bosses antics and payed them no mind.  
  
Percy laughed and while it was the same sound Luke had heard all day, it didn't match his forced smile. "Thanks guys really. I'm glad I could be here."  
  
"We're glad that you are too. With increasing business, an extra hand is much needed. " Luke told him. And it was true. Jason, Will, and Reyna could only do so many shifts in a week.  
  
"Thanks," Percy was uncharacteristically quiet based on what Luke knew of him.  
  
Annabeth shifted beside him, "Well I've got to go do some ordering so I'm off." She stretched up to give Luke a kiss before twisting out from his arm. Percy turned away from the scene and wiped things down. Luke frowned at the sight. Something was definitely off about the kid. Jason too noticed and gave a look to Luke that said he didn't know either.  
  
Closing time came quickly enough, and Luke wanted to talk to Percy before he left. He tossed his apron, leaving him in only a flour covered black shirt and jeans. "Hey Percy, can we talk for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Percy threw the rag he was holding into a bucket with cleaning solution. He quickly dried his hands and waved at Jason who was leaving. "What's up?"  
  
"You alright? When Annabeth stopped by you seemed a bit off. And I could tell it wasn't normal, based on how you and Jason got on." He hoped the question wasn't to forward, as he was Percy's boss. Percy's curious expression turned dark.  
  
"Caught that did you? Sorry, I was just a little jealous. I didn't realize you guys were together."  
  
"Married actually, but she kept her name. Why; did it bother you?"  
  
"It did. But what can I do? You said yourself, you're married."  
  
Luke was surprised at the bitter note in Percy's voice. It really did bother him that he and his wife were affectionate. It wasn't exactly a first, as Annabeth was a particularly beautiful find. She was so much more as well, and it wouldn't surprise Luke one bit if Percy had devolped a crush of some sort on her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that you think that and I'm sure Annabeth would be flattered-"  
  
"It wasn't her that I was looking at." With that, Percy fled from the kitchen through the back door; leaving Luke staring after him.  
  
VDoPV  
  
"You'll never guess what just happened."  
  
Annabeth looked up at the sound of her husband's voice. She rolled up the construction plans for expanding the cafè and set her glasses on the table. "What happened?"  
  
"So when you stopped by, Percy started acting weird and after the shop closed, I pulled him aside to ask what was up."  
  
"Okay," Annabeth was shocked at Luke's abruptness. Normally, he would brood before eventually opening up after the promise of kisses.  
  
"And turns out, he was upset when we were affectionate. So I had said sorry to him, and that you'd be flattered."  
  
"Yes I would be, but I'm very happily married." She ran her hand across his chest as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"You know what he told me? He said that it wasn't you he was looking at." Luke looked at her then. Annabeth was shocked, her lips open in a perfect 'o'. What could she say to that?  
  
"He ran off after that. I was - am - in total shock. I don't know what to do." Luke said after a moment. He leaned against her, suddenly tired from the day's events. She carded her fingers through his hair in thought.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His is pretty cute, and obviously attracted to you. Do you think that..."  
  
"Do you mean it? I mean what we talked about. Do you think he'd go for it?" He sat up, face hopeful. They'd talked about it a lot recently, polyamory, but they'd yet to find some one they agree on. It thrilled him that Annabeth thought Percy could be that piece.  
  
"Yes I do mean it. Now, how do we get him to agree?"  
  
VDoPV  
  
On Percy's next shift, Luke was sure to wear the shirt that Annabeth swore made him look like a god. It was a deep blue, putting his eyes on clear display - as well as his nicely filled out physique. He made sure that he wasn't actually baking today, just observing. It was a flip from normal, as Annabeth was going to be in the back, making a sexy mess for Percy to stumble into.  
  
Today's plan was to flirt and suggest. Well at least a little. They knew already that Luke had Percy's eye, so he had to keep it, and possibly reassure that it would be fine. As for Annabeth, she had to show Percy that she was interested to.  
  
Annabeth had her hair up in an elegant twist and had her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She knew well that it was Luke's favorite look - aside from nothing at all that is. Already, her apron and low cut shirt were  covered in flour and sugar. It was only partly intentional.  
  
"So, we remember not to be all over each other - at least not in front of Percy. Today is about him." Annabeth stated, electric mixer on her hand. She was working on pumpkin bread, a fall special they were testing.  
  
"Got it babe got it." Luke rolls his eyes fondly. He's heard the speech all morning. Together they heard the back door open and Luke darted for the front. Annabeth smiled as Percy came in.  
  
"Oh hey Percy, how are you this morning?" Annabeth licked a bit of batter off her finger.  
  
Percy stopped in front of the table and racked his eyes over her before bringing them back up and locking them in on her finger. "Hey, yeah I'm fine. Why are you baking today?"  
  
"Recipe I wanted to try. Want to taste?" She swiped her finger through the bowl and held it out to Percy. He looked at it wearily.  
  
"Oh come on its alright. You don't bite do you?" She winked at him.  Percy's eye crossed at that and he leaned forward to suck her finger in his mouth. Annabeth gasped at the wet heat that held her finger. She bit down the moan that wanted to escape.  
  
Drawing back, Percy licked his lips, "It's really good. Is is pumpkin?"  
  
"Yeah. Going to release it as a fall special." Annabeth watched Percy for a second before the spell broke and she focused back on the bowl in front of her, "Luke is out front by the way."  
  
"Thanks." Percy licked his lips again and went to the front of the cafè were Luke was sitting with some paperwork and a cup of black coffee. Percy watched him for a moment before clearing his throat, "Morning Luke,"  
  
"Oh morning Percy. How are you today?" Luke stood and stretched out, making his shirt slid up. Percy locked onto the sliver of skin. God was he imagining things or was this intentional?  
  
"I'm fine. Hey did you know Annabeth is baking back there?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She found some pumpkin bread thing she wanted to try. Why does it taste bad?" Luke walked toward him, stopping maybe an arm's length away.  
  
"Uh, no but, she had me try it from her finger." Percy stepped back.  
  
Luke stepped forward, closing in on his space, "Did she now? Did you like it?"  
  
Percy swallowed nervously, "The batter or the delivery?"  
  
"Either. Both. " Luke shrugged with a smirk. He could see the effect the closeness had on Percy. He ran his hand gently over Percy's wrist before stepping pass him to continue opening the cafè.  
  
VDoPV  
  
The day continued in the same manner with Annabeth and Luke practically bombarding Percy with advances- subtle or otherwise. By the time closing came around, Percy was hyper aware of both of their presences.  
  
The couple had a brief meet up to see how it was coming along, and they easily agreed that Luke was having better luck. Percy, while not avoiding his job, went into the kitchen as little as possible to avoid Annabeth. Still, every time Luke practically forced him to the kitchen, Annabeth was there to make a riveting scene. She continually made inventory, and whenever Percy came through, she would splatter batter on herself or lick her fingers obscenely. Once, she bent to get some trays, displaying her ass suggestively.  
  
Percy was cleaning the counter when Luke pressed against him from behind, "You did good today."  
  
Percy squirmed, "Thanks. Should you be standing so close with Annabeth right there?"  
  
"She won't mind." Luke breathed over the shell of Percy's ear. Feeling daring, he actually nipped it and grinned like a wolf when he heard Percy's breath catch. He ran his hands up Percy's arms, then down his chest till they rested on his hips. Annabeth watched silently from behind them.  
  
"How do you know? It's this technically cheating?" Percy trembled at Luke's touches. He was wired tight, not trusting himself to touch back, even though it was apparently okay.  
  
"Not if I let it happen." Annabeth spoke softly and Luke tightened his grip, when Percy jumped. Slowly, Luke pulled Percy away from the counter, and Annabeth filled the newly open space. She wound her arms around Percy's neck, "We know that you like Luke. It's the reason we've been teasing you all day." As she spoke, she played with the hairs on the back of his neck.  
  
"Why? Aren't you guys happily married?" Percy managed not to stutter the question.  
  
"Yes of course, but that doesn't mean we can't like you too. To us, marriage isn't exclusive. " Luke said. He teased Percy's hips by massaging his thumbs over them. It succeeded in making Percy relax into their combined embrace and he slumped back into Luke, pulling Annabeth closing by her waist.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You showed interest first. That was the start. Today was to see if you had a want for me as well. " Annabeth leaned her head on his chest. "Fortunately you did based on the staring."  
  
"I do. So, does that mean I can be like, your guys' boyfriend?"  
  
"If you'd like too." Luke nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I want to."  
  
All three stood there for a moment, enjoy the comfort of each other. It would take some work, but they could work this out, especially if they had each other.  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this on is different from the others, as it is my first fic with a poly relationship. And some of our characters don't make an appearance as they have on other parts of this series. Now, I'm really running out ideas here. What other couples would you like to see in this series? Let me know below!
> 
> Also, it's the longest of the series! I'm proud of myself for that, as I'm trying to work on length.


End file.
